


silenced

by Keter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Robogore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keter/pseuds/Keter
Summary: a robogore-filled vent i wrote over a year ago in which kaon absolutely destroys some poor fellow





	

Kaon’s breathing came heavier now, the corners of his mouth twitching and rearranging themselves into a disjointed array of expressions. His generator was rattling dangerously as if it had gotten some small scrap of metal caught in its whirling grasp, which was entirely plausible given the half-deconstructed body he had shoved up against the wall in front of him. Small pieces of plating were snapping off of the weak frame at a rather regular rate, clattering to the ground below and skipping to a trembling rest.

A soft, empty groan leaked out from between the stained servos gripping the vocalizer in question with a violent passion, and the noise shuddered lightly through the broken frame, wracking it with resigned agony. Kaon tightened his grip slightly, his glossa flicking nervously out to sweep across the lips parted around his grimace.

“Stop it. Stop your _noise_.” The last word was emphasized with a low, drawn-out croon of a growl, and it ended with a sharp hiss. There was only malice in the tight voice. “None of you ever _shut up_ , do you. _Whining_ and _moaning_ and _breaking apart_ , you weak weak _weak_ little things.”

A soft sigh that faded into a whimper drifted from the broken Cybertronian. It sagged, unable to keep its systems in working order with so much mass lost, so many lines leaking for so long. Could it have responded if it wanted to?

Kaon’s expression twitched, and he reached an arm back before shoving it through the other’s partially-exposed chassis, not stopping until his fist slammed into the wall behind all those mechanisms and wires. Parts were crushed under his knuckles, some denting and cutting into his plating, but he didn’t seem to mind. The Cybertronian didn’t make a sound.

“Shut _up_ , I said,” the Decepticon snarled, pulling his arm back slightly so that his servo meandered among the other’s broken internals. He picked at them with quick and fidgety movements, disconnecting and discarding all the little pieces his anxious servos could. His chatter became mumbled and less coherent, his head tilted towards the heated energon flowing down his arm. “Shut up. Shut up, shut up. None of you follow directions. Useless. There’s really a reason. There really was a reason.” His fingers brushed against the familiar hum of the power contained within the shell of a Cybertronian’s spark casing, and he let his fingertips trace the curve lightly before wrenching away the chest plating that was keeping him from his glowing prize.

When the plating was gone he felt the energy hit him with renewed force, washing over his sensors in faltering pulses. He vented carefully and drew his face closer to the source, shivering and baring his teeth. “The wrapping is always so messyyy.” He slipped a tentative finger over the edge of the casing, jerking slightly when he came into contact with the spark itself and the energy swept through his frame, spat out from his coils in short arcs. He shook again, eager, and tilted his head towards what was left of the other’s face. “You’re not screaming.” He lifted part of the servo still wound around the other’s neck, listening for a moment. A series of almost inaudible clicks. Soft whirring. “Oh. I crushed your vocalizer.” Kaon clicked his dentae together and turned his attention back towards the spark, shaking hard as he pushed his finger into the exposed area of the spark, energy continuing to whip from his coils and burn his own frame. A second finger joined the first, and he tugged at the casing – that wouldn’t be enough. He sighed and let go of the other’s neck, letting it drop in a broken mess among the rest of its pieces.

He crouched down to straddle what was left of the frame, gathering the spark back in his servos and tilting it from side to side. He eased his thumbs back into the casing, locking his joints ensure he would keep a good grip for – there it went. The casing cracked almost perfectly, oh so evenly, in half, and Kaon moaned softly as the spark itself fell and rolled to a stop between his legs. The screams he could imagine himself. He could treasure constructed sounds above whatever weak and abrupt gargle the subject would have made otherwise.

He picked up the spark gingerly – his arms felt as if they were going to burn off, but that didnt matter. This treasured marble, this pure pure blue soul – this was his now. He smiled at it, dark liquid dripping from his sockets to hit the spark and dissipate immediately. This was his. This was what he had been seeking. This broken body, this captured soul, this complete and utter dominance over something that had once _been_. He raised the spark to his mouth and kissed it, feeling it scorch his lips with all the desperate life it had left.

He didn’t have the capacity to swallow it whole, he knew. That was alright. It didn’t have to go to waste. He got back to his feet and turned towards the _Peaceful Tyranny._


End file.
